


The Graduate

by inspiredbythemusic



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiredbythemusic/pseuds/inspiredbythemusic
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/You
Kudos: 1





	The Graduate

You were nervous, there was no denying that. Once again, you tiptoed out of the line to steal a peak at the audience from behind the curtain— just as you had every five minutes, whenever the pounding of your heart became too much to bear. The proud smiles of your friends and family, seated near the front, would calm your nerves for the next five minutes, after which you would leave the line to draw from their strength once again.

It was kind of funny, actually— here you were supposed to be a grown adult, yet you were behaving just as you had during your kindergarten graduation.

As you surveyed your row of friends and family, you noticed an empty seat, a seat which had been filled just five minutes ago by your beloved boyfriend. Where could he have gone? What if he wasn’t back in time for the processional?

Your mind was so devoured by panic, you didn’t hear Jin’s distinct voice ‘whispering’ (note: whispering isn’t really his strong suit) your name as he searched for you in the line of graduates. So when he found you staring wide eyed into the audience, and he wrapped his arms around your waist, you squeaked.

“Hey, jagi. Shouldn’t you be in line?”

When you turned around to face him with your distraught expression, his voice softened. “Are you okay, Y/N?”

You tore your eyes away from your peers, who were now eyeing you curiously. Overwhelmed, you leaned into Jin’s embrace and hid your humiliated blush against his chest. “I just— I’m so nervous. Everyone’s going to be looking at me, and what if I mess up?”

“Sweetie, you’re just walking across the stage,” Jin reminded gently as he reached for your hands. “You’ll follow the line to your seat. And then when your name is called, you’ll walk up and get your diploma. There’s nothing to mess up.”

“What if I trip? What if there isn’t a seat for me? What if there isn’t a diploma for me? What if—”

Jin held you tighter and muttered for you to just breathe. “Ah, Y/N, don’t forget this is a happy day. All the hard work is over! Today is just about celebrating you. I’m so proud of you, your whole family is so proud— so even if you do fall, none of us will laugh, and we’ll still have cake afterward.”

You laughed, although thoroughly unconvinced that Jin wouldn’t laugh at your clumsiness. With newfound confidence, you said, “Thank you, Jin. I’ll be okay now.”

And he held your hand until you were back to your place in line. He played absentmindedly with your tassel as he encouraged, “If you get scared again, just think about how many people out there love you, okay?”

“Okay,” you promised.

And you did think about everyone out there cheering for you, especially your Jin, who never failed to lift your spirits.


End file.
